the emerald coast
by Vernon Danforth
Summary: Things change as time's arrow marches forward.


Every night we meet here in the exact same spot.  
It's right here, we meet right here. Same as every night.  
Before she approaches me, I can always hear her singing. Soft serenades in the distance.  
My heartbeat slows down. Breathing gets quiet and air gets thin. For one person, just one person can make this old hedgehog slow down.  
And she does it once a night.  
Every single night.

My eyes close and I wait for her to get here.  
Sitting on the natural pier made of rocks, listening to the salty water splash against all sides of it.  
Slipping between cracks and spraying me with the occasional droplets.  
But that's okay. I don't mind enduring this for her.

She always comes bearing a mirror box. Our reflections looking back at us from all sides of the glass surfaces. She opens it; an offering. An offering of love.  
I look inside, and I only see me. I'm afraid I don't understand.  
Always apologize for not understanding her gift. Her offering.  
She smiles. It's okay, she tells me. I'll figure it out someday.

Somehow, this makes me feel better about being me. 

* * *

Strange. She's usually here by now.  
By now, I can hear her voice in the distance.  
Her beautiful voice; singing to me.  
But I can only hear the waves.  
I can only hear the ocean.  
Oh, how I long for her voice.  
Her soft and beautiful voice.  
My heart feels empty. It's hard to explain.  
I'm so hungry. It's been awhile since I've eaten.  
But that's not important.  
I need to be here when she arrives.  
There will be time for that later.  
This is where my priorities currently lie. 

* * *

She hasn't shown yet.  
I'm getting tired.  
The sun has set and risen somewhere around three times.  
I can't help but wonder where she is.  
Can't help but wonder when she'll be getting here.

This is the place. I'm sure of that much.  
This is the place where we're supposed to meet.  
This is the place where she sings to me.  
This is the place where she comes to me.  
This is the place where she brings me my box of mirrors.  
This is the place where I feel okay again.

But she isn't here. 

* * *

It's getting hard to think.  
It's getting harder to move.

My stomach hurts. An empty pit of discontent. Lack of fulfillment.  
The weather is getting colder and colder by the minute.  
Chilling me to the bone.  
If I had the energy, I would be shivering by now.

The sun is setting.  
No idea what time it is.  
Watch broke.  
Watch broke waiting for her.  
That's okay. It's not as depressing if I don't know how long I've been here.

Waiting for her. 

* * *

Bright flash of yellow light shoots up through the dark, starless sky.  
The city lights prevent an accurate depiction of the distant suns and planets that are supposed to light the night.  
The light flies far up above me, exploding into a myriad of tinier lights, that erupt into even more.  
Branches of light popping and breaking off into more.  
The light rains back down, fading into the air above.  
Fireworks.  
In the distance, hundreds of Mobians singing Auld Lang Syne.  
I can almost hear her voice in the crowd, singing along.  
Maybe she'll come with the new year.  
Eyes close.  
Wait.  
I feel myself drifting, the soft singing lulling me to sleep.

. . . . . . . . 

* * *

There it is!  
Her elegant, beautiful voice.  
Heart melts and a sigh of relief escapes my lungs.

Open my eyes to see her standing there.  
I begin to wonder how long she's been there.  
Waiting for me to wake up.

Suddenly, I have all the strength in the world.  
Once again, I can stand.  
No longer am I burdened with hunger or pain.  
No longer cold or tired.

"Sally..." I start, but I don't know where I'm going.  
"Shhh.."  
She puts her finger over my lips, silencing me.

I ask her where the glass box is, and she tells me I don't need it anymore.  
She tells me I no longer need anything. She tells me I just need me, and that I already have.  
Smiling, she leans in to kiss me.  
Bliss isn't the right word to describe this, but it's all I have.  
I'll just have to settle with not doing this feeling justice.

I ask her where she's been, and she points out to the water.  
Waves lighting up randomly with florescent green light and fading away right before us.

Point to the city.  
"This was for you. This is what you always wanted. We finally did it."  
She doesn't say a word. Just bites her lip and stares at me with those bright blue eyes.

The sun begins to rise, peaking over the shining water and casting its pink rays through the clouds and light blue sky.

"I thought this is what I wanted, too. But I only wanted it because you did. I can't enjoy it without you. I'd trade it all in an instant, just to have you back for real."

"Well, now you don't have to."

She grabs my hand and motions toward the water.  
Stepping on what feels like sturdy, yet rocky ground, we walk off into the distance towards the rising sun.

Hand in hand, we leave this civilization that we worked so hard to establish.  
We walk happily away from what we sacrificed our lives for, both in a literal and figurative sense.

Tears roll down my cheek, and I feel the best I've ever felt.


End file.
